Country Boy and a City Girl
by kr3ativ23
Summary: Nick and Mandy go for a romantic hike, but what they thought would be a romantic encounter soon turns to an awkward one when Mandy obsession with the flowers and plants get them in trouble. Leaves of three, let them be. Leaves of four, eat some more. Part of the Awkward One-shot series!


Country Boy and a City Girl

Please Review! This is part of the ongoing Awkward One-Shot stories with Nick and Mandy in their awkward romantic adventures.

Disclaimer: don't own CSI

* * *

Nick and Mandy were trying to enjoy a nice romantic hike. Mandy thought that it would be romantic and a great way to spend time with each other before there next shift.

Mandy had moved around a lot when she was younger but never lived in a rural area it was always city to city. That's where she got her infatuation with hiking however she never had actually gone. She didn't know any paths, what to pack, or what to wear. Nick was surprised to say the least but didn't understand what the big fuss was, but that's probably because he grew up in the country.

"You know, babe. It's not really a hike, if you stop to take pictures of every flower and plant we pass." Nick chuckled as Mandy knelt down to take a picture of a beautiful flower.

"These are so pretty." Mandy said showing the photo as Nick wiped some sweat from his forehead. Nick shook his head and continued on his way.

"We aren't even halfway." Nick chuckled and Mandy stopped briefly and sighed.

"c'mon..." Nick chuckled grabbing her hand.

They continued on the path. It was a lot hotter than they had initially thought it would be. Finally once they hit shade Nick sat down at the base of the tree trunk and took off his backpack to drink so water. He looked up and saw Mandy moving behind the tree. He moved and saw her taking another picture he couldn't see of what but could only assume it was of another flower.

"Make sure you drink some water. I don't want you to get dehydrated." Nick said handing her his water bottle helping her take her bulky backpack off.

"Thank you." Mandy said Nick chuckled seeing her still holding her phone.

"You gotta put that thing away to enjoy the hike." Nick said pointing to her phone.

"I'm enjoying the hike." Mandy said smiling at him. Nick put his water bottle back on his bag. Nick reached up and grabbed the tree branch.

"I got that song stuck in my head." Nick said bobbing his head, when he heard

Mandy's phone take a picture. She immediately started laughing as he let go reaching for her phone.

"C'mon I don't have any good photos of you." Mandy complained. "You always make a funny face." she chuckled running around the tree trying not to let Nick take her phone. She felt his arms go around her waist as he lift her up, they were both laughing.

"c'mere..." Nick said setting her down. Mandy turned around welcoming his strong embrace. Nick leant down kissed her sweetly and Mandy put her hands under his shirt drawing him closer. Nick eased himself down on the small hill adjacent to the tree, keeping Mandy close.

* * *

"We are looking for the shell casing of a 9mil." Nick said scratching his back. He, Morgan, and Greg were trying to piece together a crime scene that had claimed two lives and placed another in the hospital. They had been looking around for almost an hour.

After another several minutes of searching the itching that Nick started to feel on his back, chest, and on his boys started to be overwhelming. Nick moved to the fence post and started scratching his back like a bear.

"What are you doing, Nick?" Greg asked almost chuckling at his friend.

"I think I'm allergic to my new body wash." Nick said scratching his back with his hand. After the hike Nick went home and showered and used a new body shower that Mandy had picked up for him. "I'll be alright." Nick said choosing to ignore the annoying itch.

Nick tried to conceal his itches especially the ones below his belt buckle.

However the sun made his sweat and his irritated skin swell.

At the lab Nick snuck in an itch whenever he could and begun to look for Mandy to ask about his body wash. He went to the break room and begun scratching his chest and using his pen to scratch his back. The feeling was glorious. No, beyond glorious it was heaven.

"Are you alright?" he heard Hodges say.

"Yeah, do you have any results for me?" Nick asked scratching his chest.

"No, Mr. Scratchy. I came to eat my lunch. This is the break room." Hodges said sitting down across from Nick. Nick couldn't help but fidget and scratch the rash.

"You know, Doc maybe able to help you with whatever you're dealing with." Hodges said, this was the only time Nick found Hodges to be useful. Nick was one scratch away from taking his shirt off and using the rough carpet to give him some comfort.

Nick went to the morgue and as soon as he got there he saw a confused DB and

Finn. Nick couldn't help but scratch everything that itched.

"Your bodies, aren't here yet." DB told Nick.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I am looking for some calamine lotion."

"Calamine lotion... Do you have a rash?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm allergic to my new body wash." Nick grimaced.

"Where?" DB asked now suddenly interested.

"My chest and back." Nick said getting confused.

"Let me see." Finn asked Nick looked confused but DB nodded almost grinning.

Nick lifted his shirt up showing DB and Finn the rash. The blisters came from his waistline covered his chest and the middle and lower of his back.

"Follow me." DB said, Nick scratched his groin and followed them. Nick scratched his back with his pen as they went in the morgue.

"How are you feeling, Mandy?" Finn asked, Nick was shocked to see Mandy in the morgue. She was soaking her hands and had a damp cloth on her forehead.

"Tired, the Benadryl is working." Mandy said turning to see the trio. She pretended not to be surprised to see Nick. Nick made a face as he scratched his chest.

"Nick, show the doc what you showed me." DB said Nick was confused but lifted his shirt. Mandy couldn't help but blush. She loved Nick but if he wasn't in CSI Stokes mode he was pretty oblivious... but she couldn't help but blush seeing his beautiful lean stomach, even if it was covered in red itchy blisters.

"What the hell did you two get into? I'll go get some more calamine lotion." the doc said going to his desk. "The only reason I have some is because David is always getting into something." doc said throwing a bottle to Nick.

"Oh my goodness..." Mandy said putting her head down in embarrassment. Nick blushed terribly.

"Could you give us some privacy?" Doc asked looking at Nick, DB and Finn smiled and left. "What did you guys get into?" Nick shrugged his shoulders scratching his chest.

"We went on a hike this morning." Mandy said.

"Poison ivy?" Nick staid finally understanding.

"Exactly. Put this on the affected areas and take some Benadryl." the doc said.

"Do you know what kind?"

"No... Wait." Nick said going over to Mandy and pulling her phone out her back pocket. "She took photos of everything we passed. Here," Nick said handing doc the phone.

"Wow, this is a great photo of you Nick." Doc said showing Nick the photo. Nick rolled his eyes as Mandy smiled big. Nick looked at the next photo seeing poison ivy.

"Haven't you ever heard of leaves of three, let them be. Leaves of four, eat some more?" Nick asked with a slight groan in his voice.

"You're the one who laid on them." Mandy shot back with a chuckle. Nick blushed as he scratched his chest.

Mandy and Nick fell off the grid after that. No one knew where they were neither of them answered their phones or told anyone where they went. Rumors had begun and spread like wildfire, and the fact that they were both missing only added to the fire.

Greg and Morgan had went to the locker room preparing to go out into the field for a case when they heard strange noises coming from the section of the showers but they didn't hear a shower running. The duo looked at each other with questioning look before Greg walked off looking for the source of the noises. People usually didn't shower at the lab unless they weren't a gnarly crime scene with a lingering decomp smell or if it got on you.

"Will you stop squirming?" They ears Mandy whisper from the shower in question.

"Your hands are so cold..." Nick groaned.

"Guys? Is everything alright?" Greg asked outside of the shower door. He could see Nick's boots underneath as well as what he assumed to be Mandy's shoes. Nick opened the door just a little, just enough for his head to peek out.

"Yeah..." Nick grimaced. "What's up?"

"We were going to go back to the crime scene... What's going on in there?" Greg asked trying to look inside.

"Nothing..." Nick lied. He tried to hide another grimace.

"What are you guys doing in there?" Morgan asked.

"Oh here, give them this." Mandy said handing Nick the results. Nick passed them out to Greg as Morgan could see that Nick wasn't wearing a shirt and his chest and stomach covered in calamine lotion. Greg and Morgan turned their attention to the results.

"Why are your hands still cold?" Nick whispered.

"Stop, I'm almost done." Mandy said chuckling again. "There you go. Make sure you take some Benadryl." Mandy said yawning.

"I will." Nick said smiling as he put his shirt back on. Unbeknownst to both of them the door had swung open and they could be seen.

"I should probably go back to my lab." She whispered touching his belt buckle.

"I gotta go too," Nick smiled kissing her.

"No more hikes." Mandy said in between kisses. Nick chuckled.

"No more..." Nick chuckled again before giving her one last quick kiss. He turned to leave and saw Greg and Morgan staring at them. They smiled at the blushing couple.

"We will meet you in the garage." Greg said as him and Morgan awkwardly left.

Nick chuckled as he looked over at Mandy.

"I'm going to go to my lab now to try and save us any further awkward moments, cowboy..." Mandy said grabbing her lab coat leaving.

"See you later, City slicker." Nick chuckled slapping her bottom.

* * *

Please review! What did you think?


End file.
